1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to positioning and clamping devices that are able to clamp a work after positioning the same, and more particularly to the positioning and clamping devices of a type that is employed in a vehicle body assembling line to position and clamp a certain work panel for a subsequent welding of the work panel to a base member or the like. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the positioning and clamping devices of a type that includes a locating pin having a clamp arm installed therein, wherein for positioning and clamping a work panel, the locating pin is inserted into a locating opening of the work panel to position the work panel and then the clamp arm clamps a peripheral portion of the locating opening of the positioned work panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the positioning and clamping devices of the above-mentioned type is shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application (Tokkai) 2002-225759. The device of this publication comprises a locating pin that has a work seating surface for placing thereon a work panel, and a clamp arm that is installed in the locating pin and has a hook-shaped head at one end thereof. For positioning and clamping the work panel, the locating pin is inserted into a locating opening of the work panel to put on the work seating surface the work panel, and then, the clamp arm clamps a peripheral portion of the locating opening with the hook-shaped head.